Patterns of fairytales
by Summer came too fast
Summary: Siempre necesitará un poco más de él. —Viñeta, Kurt/Blaine.


**Título**: Patterns of fairytales.

**Fandom**: Glee.

**Claim**: Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson.

**Disclaimmer**: Blaine es mío, al igual que Kurt. Vale, no. Son de Annie. Oh, pues, ya; no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, ¿de acuerdo? (Púdranse).

**Summary**: Siempre necesitará un poco más de él. —Viñeta, Kurt/Blaine.

**Nota Annie**: Al fin que Leeh se acuerda y podemos subir esto. La verdad, ni siquiera me acuerdo exactamente de qué trata y blablah, en fin, espero que esté al menos decente xD.

**Nota Leeh**: Lololol, lo que es tener memoria de la buena, caray. Y pues no, no es cierto; se me había olvidado por completo que debía betear este coso y entonces quedó en el olvido. Shame on me. Pero ahora lo traemos de vuelta para ustedes. Dejen reviews, plz, o como dijera Annie: 'los dejo eunucos aunque no tengan cojones' (?) xDDDD.

* * *

><p>:-:<p>

«And I'm turning into fairytales, with glitter and some glue.  
>Everything we ever planned to ever do.»<p>

:-:

* * *

><p>Hay veces en las que Kurt se pone a analizar todo desde el principio, se pellizca, se echa agua en la cara y vuelve a analizar todo de nuevo para creerse que no está en algún tipo de sueño o algo. Porque en serio, lo parece.<p>

Hay veces en las que Kurt, a pesar de que esté con Blaine, le parece que no, no es real. Porque está bien que hasta sea como justicia poética, considerando todo lo que él ha vivido (desde la muerte de su madre, pasando por el contínuo mal trato que se le era dado en su escuela).

Hay otras veces, sin embargo, en las que todo se siente tan real y Kurt ni siquiera se permite pestañear porque teme que, al abrir los ojos, Blaine se halla esfumado. Se permite ser consentido por él, deja que Blaine le susurre "te quiero, Kurt, te quiero tanto", porque sólo así siente que está despierto. O quizá que ha vuelto a nacer. Porque con la llegada de Blaine todo se volvió más colorido y brillante.

Ya no tiene pasado. Todo lo que tiene es el presente y el futuro que el hecho de estar con Blaine le ofrece. Debe admitir que el pensar en cosas como esas a veces le quita el sueño durante noches enteras, pero después está Blaine, su sonrisa, y su voz cantándole mientras ambos se miran.

Y tiene miedo de mirar atrás, miedo de darse cuenta, miedo de siquiera pensar que eso que tienen podría acabar en cualquier momento. Así que no se lo permite, no piensa, no se complica. Porque todo es tan etéreo y conforme pasa el tiempo, los momentos de preocupación son cada vez más efímeros que llega un momento en el que Kurt vuelve a pensar que sí, que todo es tan real que duele físicamente, que es casi tan perfecto y tan suyo que no debería de preocuparse por nada. Pero es como un círculo vicioso, no puede evitar sobre analizar las cosas, porque esa es su naturaleza, porque por más que parezca decidido siempre, en su interior siempre está esa sombra de duda para cada decisión aún no tomada, siempre están los "qué tal y sí…" porque tanto abuso en su corta vida le ha obligado a tener que pensar de esa manera.

Y a veces, ya no tantas como antes, se despierta a mitad de la noche y en medio de la oscuridad, se sienta sobre la cama y susurra su nombre. La ansiedad comienza a apoderarse de él porque no lo ve a su lado. Y es que está tan acostumbrado a que se mueva con él, a que su voz se entrelace con la suya en un perfecto dueto, y a que a cada puchero sea curado con un beso suyo. Tan sólo toma la sábana en puños, suspirando, y recordándose que lo verá a la mañana siguiente. Porque "yo no iré a ningún lugar al que no vayas tú, Kurt", le susurró una vez Blaine al oído.

Y sí, cada que lo recuerda, vuelve a sentir las piernas tan débiles como las sintió en ese momento.

Así que se golpea varias veces, se sonríe a sí mismo y piensa que "Kurt, deja de ser tan idiota, por favor" con la risa fluyéndole por la garganta. Y se siente un tanto ridículo cada vez, porque no puede ser sano esa dependencia hacia alguien (porque una parte de él le dice que no puede permitir que le pase lo mismo que le pasó cuando su madre murió) y no puede ser que eso le pase precisamente a él. A él quien es gay y pensó que nunca podría bailar lento con alguien, a él que no se veía capaz de caminar por la calle sosteniendo la mano de alguien más, a él que era más probable que se sacara la lotería antes que encontrar a alguien como Blaine.

Pero después sonríe y de deja caer de nuevo en la cama, y sin poder evitarlo esconde el rostro en una de las almohadas, sonriendo abiertamente. Porque es feliz, porque es gratis, y porque Blaine está en cada una de sus sonrisas. Porque sabe que no necesita tenerlo en cuerpo a su lado puesto que él está en todo lo que lo rodea, en todo lo que toca y ha tocado; está en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Y sin embargo, llega un momento en que eso ya no llena a Kurt. Necesita más de Blaine.

Siempre necesitará un poco más de él.


End file.
